rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Renderra Family/Tome of Aloysius
Viewed by many as a continuation of studies on the Tome of Spiorad, the Tome of Aloysius is written by Caelan Soulwood, but contains almost exclusively magic taught to Caelan by Aloysius. The magic within is known as Aethyric Spells to the Renderra, but are sometimes called Aloysi Spells due to their heavy ties to Aloysius. The Text Preface Before you can learn from these arts, you must first learn to channel your soul, your magical power, and the spirit of faith into yourself. You must know yourself, and know who are are on the inside, not who you want to be or who you wish to become. From there, you must enhance your connection to the Anima Mundi, otherwise these spells will prove themselves useless. Only by embracing your inner light can you fight the darkness. ((Essentially, Caelan writes you must be adept at Summoning, Prayer, and Combat Magic to learn these spells, though Runecrafting and Divination help.)) Chapter One: Forms of Magic From within your mind and body, you have learned and felt much of the world around you, and this has certainly impacted your Spirit. Your spirit, above all else, is the key to these arts. Before you can learn of fusion between various mystical types, you must learn why each works. Runes, or Runic Magic are a gift from Guthix, created so Mortals would have the right to practice magic without the need of Gods. It is wise while you use them, to do so in remembrance of him. Summoning, or Ritual Magic, is a knowledge learned by Guthix's faithful, the Druids. Through this, the Druids learned to call for help from foreign familiars to aid them in defense and labour. It is wise while you channel this, to remember the importance of all life to our own. Faith, or Spiritual Magic, is empowerment from our ancestors who came before, as we will be there for those who come after us. It is wise to remember your promise to help the next generation, as you receive help from the last. Nature, or the drawing of it into Runes in the form of Natural Magic, was also a gift from the Divine unto us through a relic of the Gods from long before Guthix. It is wise to remember that the natural forces driving our world are far greater than we, and dangerous to tamper with. And finally, the Divine, or Energy Magic, is the final parting gift from Guthix to Mortals to build a defense against those who seek to hurt us. It is wise to remember that what was given to us for peace, had been used for others for harm. Through Guthix's grace, the help of other life, and the knowledge and aid of the deceased before us, we can use any form of magic we carry today. To use all arts at once, is to learn specifically how to spread your focus and call many for help at a single moment. This single moment of vast empowerment was previously fully expended in a single movement, known to us today as the Primal Scream. While powerful, the Primal Scream fully expended the user's energy, and as time progressed and magical knowledge diminished, became even fatal to channel that much energy at once. Chapter Two: Fusion Therefore, the solution made by the Druids Alyssa and Perseus Renderra, was to ensure the energy came from other sources. Through this and the guidance of the dying spirit of Aethyros, our Great Ent, the two perfected what we call Aethyric Magic. The Magic of the Soul. This magic is powerful, not just because of the fusion of magical types, but because it is low on the cost of runes for the amount of power that is created. In fact, this magic was highly desired by the various groups looking to rip one another to pieces over Runes throughout the Fourth Age. As a result, Aloysius made a rule it would only be taught to those who have done great actions to prove themselves as loyal servants of Guthix, and as protectors of the Soulwood. Because of this, the magic was kept mostly within the Renderra and Silverkin families, though now because of the Soulwood Pact sworn before myself, the Frostmind Magi, Hiroto Family, and Shawsheen Nation have access to it as they desire, so long as they have proven themselves to be warriors ready to defend the young Soulwoods. A connection is needed to the honoured dead, to the World's Soul, the realms of other life, the natural world around you, and finally the catalyst to force the magic into shape. These alone, or together, are not unheard of mixing. The Renderra Magi of the old Green Order easily had the raw skills for Aethyric Magic, but lacked the knowledge of magical fusion. Magical Fusion is the typically slow process of mixing magical elements into one. The Catalyst, of course, is Runes. These must be present. The second, is the nature around you. These spells do not work well where there is no vegetation, or exposure to the elements. Third, and traditionally finally, is the guiding hand of the honoured dead. This, while more strenous than the five-fusion method, is the practice you must complete. This primal energy was the basis of the Phriomha Scraed, or Primal Scream, created by Calvaghn Arrenda dozens of centuries before my germination. It is when similar was forced without one of the three core practices present, that many had died in performing the magic. Based on your soul, as Fire, Water, Earth, or Air aligned, you want the respective rune type to be in your spell. Five in total. Next, you will require a single soul rune, a nature rune and five spirit shards. Focus on the dead you allowed to be buried and guided to a happy afterlife. Focus on the magic forming within your hand, lightly licking your fingertips as it forms in your palm. Feel as the spiritual shards of foreign life shimmer and sparkle in the vis wax of the runes melting in your crushing hand, also infusing into yourself. Channel yourself. Your passion, clarity, freedom, or tradition into your palm as it slowly opens. If the Spirits are your friends, the spell will form in a bright, magical green in the element closest to who you are. Chapter Three: The Effects of Aethyric Spells Before you can learn more of the magic, including how it has been purified with the Sixth Age's knowledge, you must learn what makes your element different from the others. In Aethyric Druidism, as with Aethyric Magic, there are five elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Aethyr, or Light and Soul. The absence of Aethyr, the glue holding us together as one, is what we call Nethyr. Most people of Gielinor have not controlled their inner Aethyr, or Spirit, to fight off dark urges. To use these spells you must embrace your inner light to balance those who will enjoy their inner darkness and not part with it. The Spell known as Archfyre, is perhaps the most dangerous of the magic in the Aethyric Spellbook. This is because Passion and Piety can quickly turn to Zealotry, which in turn leads to destruction. Archfyre is created by channeling frustration, passion, and anger into the spell. This fire, while bearing the standard property of spreading, is hard to extinguish without breaking the will of the caster. It will burn on top of metal, water, or even resistant materials such as Dragonleather, because it is driven entirely by the will of the caster. It is only when the caster wishes to end the spell that it will dissipate. Additionally, the burn is more than just physical. It wrenches deep into the soul, affecting the energies of whatever touches it. Archfyre is not to be taken likely. Both Lord Lucius Renderra, lesser known as the Necrolord Kisin, who wreaked havoc upon releasing the being known as Oavatos into the world; and Lady Natalie Renderra the Pious who defeated demons and liches alike, sealing them into the darkness from which they came, had used Fire as their primary element. So notably, in fact, Lady Natalie has spoken to myself of how Renderra are now associated with fire, especially green fire, after herself and Lucius. The influence of passion upon other people is not to be taken lightly. The Spell we call Primal Water, is equally dangerous, but not due to the user. Primal Water influences life itself within the water spell that breeds in water to split quickly and infectiously, leaving the water full of plague-like diseases. In the concentration it carries, Primal Water could cause an infection capable of murder, as the natural life within it continues to split. These toxins are difficult to fight off, as they are driven by faith and nature, time and divine will cannot cure it. Only a strong, magical cleanse can purify the body. Healing Magic, as used by the Lunar Magi, would actually make the spread of toxins much worse. Primal Water is perhaps the least harmful among the handlers, as many who would use it do not cling to the fluidity and clarity of water, instead shifting to the destructive force of Ice. However, Clarity in excess leads to Cynicism, which is a form of the Darkness. Primal Water is the Spiritual Element of Driez Renderra, as well as his mother Lunaera, and his sister Alexis. The Razor Wind is by far the fastest spell of the four, leaving the user free to continue moving with the wind as it is cast. Razor Wind uses the dust, the sand, the stones, and the leaves of the area and sharpens them to blade-like quality. They are then thrown, planting themselves within wood, armour, and all else they can find a way into. While not deep, these spells have more power than standard wind spells, and move at the same speed. As a clear advantage, they are also capable of whipping about in small storms, continuing to rip open whatever lay in the path of destruction without scrutiny. The nature of these spells mean the user must be fairly carefree, and feel free to move loosely without much rigidity. When taken to an extreme, as a "cool" oriented element, it seems that the Wind-Casters grow more and more apathetic when not close to the faith. The emotionless Zarin Renderra is an example of someone teetering too close to the realm of danger with these spells, regardless of his personal advancements in their use. Finally, we find Fertile Earth. Fertile Earth is the combination of all that is tradition, compacting it into heavy, durable rocks and stone that can shatter armour with ease. The Spirits grace it with the extra power of tough, durable vines erupting from behind the hard-packed earth and stone, easily ensnaring those who are hit by it. By nature, this spell will halt enemy progress and allow more time for the caster to strike again. However, the spell is slow, so the main advantage comes from complete destruction of armour not meant to handle magical attacks. Earth is an element tied to many of the Traditional Druids. And of course, why wouldn't it be? It is a sturdy, unchanging and gritty element that will hold strong at all times. It was the element held by Traster Silverkin, who while traditional was so unreceptive to change that he, in turn, worked alongside the Order of Ascension in their quest to create a new God of Balance. Ultimately, it is safest to say that the Elements all have their benefits and flaws, but above all else what the Aethyr teaches us to do is to balance ourselves to restrict the flaws of our own emotions, yet still embrace our strengths by channeling them as needed. The Aethyr Element spell is something it would seem impossible for those other than myself and my parent to learn. The raw energy is too strong for humans to control, as humans are built to live off their flaws and embrace them, as we teach to do. However close some have come, only a Nature Spirit can properly use Aethyr as an element, where the raw energy erupts in a burst of light, invoking the effects of all the elements at once. It is safe to say the Aethyr spells are only fathomable to those who are free of human flaws, and seek only to serve the Anima Mundi. It is the sense of becoming one with the World Soul, and becoming an avatar for it's defense and power. This does not mean, however, that I am flawless. Merely that mine and other Nature Spirits' flaws are typically not the same flaws that effect other humanoid life, such as Humans, Elves, Gnomes, or Dwarves. Chapter Four: The Pentacle Fusion It is no secret that Aethyric Druidism works on a spectrum of five. It was this realization that made myself reconsider what Aloysius had taught, to find there were five magics instead of three that could be invoked. Aloysius taught that Runes were the Catalyst, Shards were the fuel, and the Spirits were the form. By invoking the raw power of nature, and the remaining power of Guthix, the spells can be enhanced far further than before imagined. In fact, it can be argued that this helps balance the spells further. By using this method, the standard Aethyric spells are far less straining on my body, allowing me to even act on my own, without dragging the Renderra into my issues as Guardian. I can travel far distances to the reaches of the world without my energy slipping away as it had before, at the Marcato Keep. As such, I can only assume it works just as well to reduce the strain in other beings. While forming the spell, you simply ensure you store divine energy beforehand within your body. While calling upon aid from spirits, force this energy out of the body, and into the palm. Next, you draw from nature as well, allowing your surroundings to spare small amounts of energy to solidify and ground the amount of spiritual and divine energy in your hands. It is here, you cast the spells as you normally would. There is a side-effect of the Aethyric spells cast this way taking on a brighter light to them, closer to the true Aethyr spells. By using this Pentacle Fusion, you can properly cast the spells as only the Anima Mundi could allow. As energy is not created or destroyed in this process, the spell's own power will eventually break down into the World's soul once more. Chapter Five: The Aethyric Scream In totality, the Phriomha Scraed, or Primal Scream, is still stronger than all other forms of Aethyric magic, even after the inevitable damage of forcing that much energy through the throat. So to combat the stress it does on the body from a lethal amount, to a harmful amount, takes care and practice. Notably, you need to prepare it in the heart and mind, rather than the abdominals. By preparing it here, you cut some of the distance and split the power of the spell in half until it is ready to be released. Just as well, by using more sources of energy, you can increase the power without risk, or decrease it to a safer level. The Aethyric scream is prepared the same as the Primal scream, right down to the same words being spoken. It takes form in either raw physical power, a conal projection strike, or a defensive spell surrounding the user. The words "Phriomha Scraed" are still yelled. Notes *'On the Renderra' I admit to myself that I favour the Renderra more than the Silverkin. I feel my parent did as well. But this does, make sense. The Silverkin have a harsh view on what is and isn't natural, that has only recently shifted to suit what the Renderra had followed since Tyrion, my first cousin and my distant ancestor through my father, Rikkard. The spirit of Aethyric Druidism, this goal of finding any path you choose and being free to take it, rather than being told where the paths are or being told to make it, defines itself, but also defines the Renderra. I feel this brings out an inner strength in them. From my travels of the world, I have seen politically powerful families in the Greys, the magically powerful in the Ikra, and the physically powerful in the Shield-Breakers. But what I notice, is they are very set in their ways. While the Shield-Breakers were physically powerful, they relied on the likes of Harkon Silver-Tongue to do their political work. While the Greys are politically powerful, the Dae and the Aren made the empire they once held strong. And while the Ikra were magically powerful beyond compare, their greatest act of magic was vanishing in a matter of decades. While it is never wrong to depend on others, these families have produced truly great people worthy of praise for the good they have brought, or caused horror in the evil unleashed on the world. Many of them are extraordinary. But the one thing that used to eat away at me is the fact none of the Renderra, barring perhaps Zarin who is not ours by blood, are truly extraordinary to that level. As the guardian of their faith, their tree, the symbol of what unites them, I felt pity that none excelled past the pack. But that is when the realization hit me that it was families like the Renderra that did excel past the pack. By uniting and encouraging growth in their members, they have had great politicians in Alexis Renderra and Natalie Renderra. They have had monsterous combatants in Aeson Renderra and Zarin Renderra. They have had magically gifted as with Anna Renderra, Lucius Renderra or Zaox Le'Gaunt, even, sharing our lineage through adoption. And more importantly, all of the Renderra, from the old such as Lady Ekaterina to the young child Alcides, are greater than average people. From the shy Katlyn, to the artistic Alice, to the brave William, people who spend time around the family prosper around their weaknesses and embrace them to become stronger. More families like this, where encouragement is fostered would create a better world by far. I know it is not inheritance either, as Alice and Zarin are not ours by blood. That, and Rolf Rosemond came to the family as a man in his 30's, who went from a quiet mercenery to a confident captain. Jean Grey came to us as an awkward child not sure where to go or what to do, and is now sure of himself and prospering trade across the Empire. In our world of Gielinor, I am told it is rare for a political family to last more than 35 years in international politics. Somehow, the Renderra managed to reach 55 years and thrived, not once going into hiding, not once losing a war, and not once abandoning their morals for the sake of political gain. *'On the "Tyrion Curse"' The Curse is entirely bollocks. Even rephrasing it as a gift, is bollocks. It's a placebo at best, that enhanced the acceptance of people who were very different in the way they were and acted. These people, ironically, take exceptionally well to Aethyric Druidism. When you are born a certain way, and feel that it isn't right in any stretch of the mind, that process creates a nightmare for the person involved, deep in their soul. When you were born as Tyrion was, as a Tyra, or as Natalie was, as a Nathan, you are not sure of yourself. This is a fact shared to me by my parent, as Aloysius had spoken to many of the "Blessed and Cursed" before I existed. And from what I see, it isn't untrue. "Nathan" Renderra lacked independence, was plagued with insanity at times, and overall seemed exhausted with life. When "Nathan" learned to accept being a Natalie, she was a passionate woman in all she did, excelling at finding her inner peace. When "Jenna Grey" came to Natalie as a soft, mushy piece of sponge soaking up what the world had to say about them, Jean Grey emerged as someone who refused to be pushed, becoming a true man of iron. And of course, when Marina came to my acquaintance, she was just aware of who she was. When she grew with time she blossomed into Marina Locke, the Hero of the Renderra who helped win the Hiroto Civil War by miles. What the "Tyrion Curse" did was explain something we all have, but the ones the curse itself is named for find it much easier. It is easy to remove your curse and find your blessings when you discover that you aren't the person people think you are, and instead become who you want. And this is the lesson all the "Tyrions" from Tyrion the Great himself to Natalie, to those without our blood as with Jean and Marina, have taught us. Don't fear who you are. Leave that to other people. This is the power of Aethyric Druidism. And this is why our religion can be feared. It takes broken people from the fringe of society, and recreates them as the warriors of the greater good. What's more, I've noticed a slight slide back to Order in the hands of the Church of Saradomin. When we are gone from the mainland entirely, and only the radical path of Zamorak or the Godless are left to fill the void as those who give freedom to become who you want... I feel the Church is going to regret pushing against our beliefs. But to each their own. Their poison has been chosen, and dealt accordingly. * On the Shawsheen The Shawsheen people are by far, some of the most interesting to find my tree. They had located a freshly planted sapling, late in the fifth age, and began to wonder about the strange tree now growing near them. It was not intentionally placed near them, as much as it was placed to match the pattern we needed to ensure the trees grew strong enough. However, the Shawsheen did not try to cut it as the Fremennik did. Eventually I appeared before them and spoke. To my surprise, they did not speak the common tongue as much of Gielinor did. But they saw my Pentacle of the Aethyr, and none of them were hostile. Somehow, they knew me as a friend. The Shawsheen religion is based on spiritual worship. Mostly of nature, from the sky to the stones and rivers, focusing on animals as well. Their priests have learned to summon familiars independent of Druids, and without pouches. Instead, they use talismans of hollowed wood. The Shawsheen, at first glance, seem to reject religion but in a way they are more zealous than the Renderra. Their culture is different, but the respect for their Matriarchy, their warriors, and their form of hunting is astounding. When a Shawsheen warrior returns with a large animal for their nation, the warrior does not use a single piece of that animal for themself. The rest of the nation uses the bones for tools, the meat for food, and the hides for clothing. The Warrior, only receives the skull. The Warrior has a sacred duty to return that skull to the forest, so the spirit may rest in peace. The religion centers on life, and a worship of life itself. Killing of humans is strictly forbidden, and suicide curses the region surrounding the death. I am afraid that contact with the Renderra has changed the Shawsheen, but as some have become sworn warriors of the Soulwood Pact, and the Order of the Raven, I will guide them as best I can, whenever I am called upon. Their respect for the World Soul transcends even a need for balance. Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Magic Category:Books Category:Documents